csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Robert David Hall
Robert David Hall is een Amerikaanse acteur. Hij is het meest bekend als de lijkschouwer Dr. Al Robbins in de televisieserie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biografie Geboren in East Orange in New Jersey, ging Robert naar de Trustin High School in Californië en studeerde hij af van de UCLA in 1971 met een graad in Engelse literatuur. Robert is een voormalige muzikant, speelt gitaar en is ook bedreven op de piano en de mandoline. Voor een aantal jaar was hij een radio DJ in Los Angeles. Hij heeft ook veel stemmen ingesproken in tv-reclames en tekenfilms. In 1978 moest Robert zijn beide benen laten amputeren als gevolg van een ongeval waarbij een 18-wheeler vrachtwagen zijn auto verpletterde. Het ongeluk zorgde er ook voor dat de benzinetank van zijn auto ontplofte en hij over 65% van zijn lichaam brandwonden had. Hij gebruikt nu comfortabele prothetische ledematen. Verschillende personages die hij speelde hadden ook prothetische ledematen. Naast zijn verschijning in CSI, verscheen Robert ook in films zoals Starship Troopers en The Negotiator en maakte hij gastoptredens in verschillende tv-series als The West Wing en L.A. Law. Hij levert ook het verhaal over CourtTV documentaire serie North Mission Road. In zijn persoonlijke leven is Robert getrouwd met Susan Petroni van 1969 tot 1974, met Connie Cole van 1979 tot 1987 en met Judy Sterns van 1999 tot en met het heden. Uit zijn 2de huwelijk is zijn zoon Andrew geboren. Filmografie * The Littles (1983) als Dinky Little and Mr. Bigg * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985) als Col Sharp * Class Action (1991) als Steven Kellen * Life Goes On (1991 - 1993) als Mr. Mott * L.A. Law (1991 - 1993) als Judge Myron Swaybill * Beverly Hills 90210 (1992 - 1994) als Teacher * Dream Lover (1994) als Dr. Sheen * Andersonville (1996) als Samson * Starship Troopers (1997) als Recruiting Sergeant * The Negotiator (1998) als Sgt. Cale Wangro * The Practice (1999 - 2001) als Judge Bradley Michealson * The Burkittsville (2000) als David Hooper * The West Wing (2000) als David Nessler * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation als Dr. Al Robbins * The Eavesdropper (2004) als I.R.B. Broad Chairman * The Roymann Closure (2007) * The Gene Generation (2008) als Abraham * The Timebomb's Rock 'n Roll Theatre (2012) als Singing Janitor Discografie ** 2010: Things they don't teach you in school, CD album:* Kick It To The Side Of The Road (Robert David Hall) *:* Wondering Where You Are (Robert David Hall) *:* Things They Don’t Teach You In School (Robert David Hall) *:* It Just Is (Robert David Hall) *:* (Keep On) Pushin’ It Through (Chris Wall/Robert David Hall) *:* One Door Closes (Robert David Hall/Chris Wall) *:* Wishes (Robert David Hall) *:* For Judy (Robert David Hall) *:* I Feel Like Hank Williams Tonight (Chris Wall) *:* Sittin’ On Top Of The World (Lonnie Carter/Walter Jacobs) *:* Ten O’Clock Train (Robert David Hall) *:* Just Because (Bob Shelton, Joe Shelton, Sid Robin) Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_David_Hall Categorie:Acteurs